Quasiment magique
by lylene
Summary: PWP entre la petite moldue de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule et George Weasley tome 4 il me semble, il a presque dix-sept ans, elle doit en avoir dix-huit… .


**Quasiment... magique**

PWP entre la petite moldue de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule et George Weasley (tome 4 il me semble, il a presque dix-sept ans, elle doit en avoir dix-huit, puisqu'elle a un emploi…).

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

********************************************************************************

Elle l'avait rencontré sur son lieu de travail, dans la petite boutique de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule. Il l'avait fait rire. Il s'amusait, avec son frère jumeau, à lui montrer des tours de cartes, mais sans jamais les lui expliquer. Elle ne trouvait jamais le truc. On aurait dit de la magie...

Pourquoi lui, George ?

Elle-même ne le savait pas. Il semblait sûr de lui, il la faisait rire, mais en même temps, il y avait en lui un je-ne-sais-quoi de pataud, d'un peu maladroit quand il lui parlait, qui avait fini par la faire craquer. Et elle était tombée bêtement amoureuse de ce George Weasley. Elle ne savait pourtant pas grand-chose de lui. Elle ne savait même pas où il faisait ses études...

C'était le soir. Il faisait beau, et chaud. La nuit commençait à tomber et Vénus, première arrivée, brillait déjà dans le ciel. Son jumeau, Fred, les avait laissés seuls. Ils marchaient lentement, près de l'étang, main dans la main. Les hautes herbes les entouraient, et les grenouilles se taisaient sur leur passage, pour reprendre leur entêtante mélodie aussitôt après.

- On s'arrête ici ? Suggéra-t-il.

Sa voix n'était plus si assurée, et le bout de ses oreilles était devenu rouge. Elle hocha la tête. Il déplia un grand plaid par terre et il s'installèrent ensemble. Elle vint se coller contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle avait beau être plus vieille que lui de quelques mois, elle se sentait comme une écolière, le coeur battant la chamade pour son premier rendez-vous.

George lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle suivit le mouvement de ses doigts et releva la tête. Elle croisa son regard. Il lui sourit. C'était tellement simple, avec lui.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, et y s'agrippa. Au lieu de remonter au niveau de son visage, elle répondit à son baiser, mais en s'allongeant, l'obligeant à descendre avec elle pour ne pas rompre leur étreinte. Il se retrouva ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille s'étalaient sur la couverture, comme un soleil sombre autour de son visage. George s'allongea à côté d'elle, la tête appuyée sur un coude, pour la contempler. De sa main libre, sans détourner son regard d'elle, il trouva une haute herbe, qu'il arracha, et s'en servit pour lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, et sourit. George eut envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, elle le fit basculer sur le dos, et s'installa sur lui, à califourchon. Elle rompit leur étreinte, et se redressa. Elle ôta son pull et son T-shirt. La main de George vint timidement frôler la bordure en dentelle du soutien-gorge blanc en coton. Sans se presser, elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise, puis passa sa main sur son torse dénudé.

Elle sentit contre sa culotte, à travers sa jupe, que ce simple contact avait éveillé son intérêt. Elle se pencha sur lui, frôla ses lèvres et suivit le chemin de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Murmura-t-elle.

George ne comprit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son érection incontrôlée... Voulait-elle savoir si le service était complet avant de passer à table ? Il voulut sortir de cette situation avec un trait d'humour.

- Je te laisse vérifier par toi-même.

Elle le regarda un instant, sans comprendre. Puis leurs regards convergèrent ensemble vers le pantalon trop serré de George, et elle éclata de rire.

- Oui, j'espère bien que tu as ce qu'il faut à ce niveau-là ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

- Désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas compris...

- Je parlais de préservatifs... Laisse tomber, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

Elle se pencha en avant, offrant un point de vue sans précédent au jeune homme de son décolleté, farfouilla un instant dans la valise qui lui tenait lieu de sac à main, et en sortit un petit carré, presque plat. Elle le lui montra.

- Un préservatif.

- Et ça sert à ???

- Se préserver de pas mal de choses sexuellement transmissibles : bébés, maladies...

George faillit lui répondre qu'un sortilège de contraception combiné à un charme médicomagique préventif pourrait aussi bien faire l'affaire, mais il se rappela à temps qu'il était en train de vivre sa première expérience... avec une partenaire moldue. Il se sentit un peu démuni face à cet objet.

- Tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

- Tu as de la chance, mes ongles sont courts...

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Elle se pencha sur lui, et reprit ses baisers. George sentit la main de la jeune femme descendre le long de son corps, déboutonner son jean et le baisser le long de ses cuisses. Il souleva un peu son bassin pour l'aider. Son caleçon suivit le même chemin.

Lui-même décida que sa partenaire n'avait pas besoin de sa petite culotte pour le moment, et la délesta de cet encombrant bout de tissu.

Il avait envie d'elle… Maintenant...

Soudain, elle cessa de l'embrasser, s'assit plus bas, sur ses cuisses, laissant son sexe seul, à l'air libre. Au froid. Elle prit le petit carton, l'ouvrit, et en retira une protection de plastique, qu'elle déchira précautionneusement, mettant au jour une sorte d'anneau en latex. Sans hésiter, elle le posa sur l'extrémité du sexe de George, et le déroula doucement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement.

- On dirait une chaussette... dit-il.

- C'est mieux pour prendre son pied, non ?

Ils se regardèrent et rirent une nouvelle fois.

Enfin, elle s'installa sur lui, et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Elle offrit son visage à la brise du soir, et se laissa bercer par le doux balancement de leurs corps. Leurs soupirs se confondaient avec le murmure des hautes herbes. Cet instant était parfait, quasiment... magique.

George se redressa et s'assit. Elle croisa ses jambes derrière lui. Enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. Il les fit rouler sur le côté, libérant leurs jambes, puis vint progressivement s'installer sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna à lui, pour une longue et sensuelle danse des corps, qui les mena tous deux dans les étoiles.

Enfin, elle le libéra de l'étrange objet, le noua, et le rangea dans la boîte en carton, puis s'intéressa de nouveau à lui.

George embrassa la jeune femme, et vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle rabattit le plaid sur eux, le prit dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent, paisibles et heureux.

********************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
